Armando Rivera
BIOS Bout of the Century: Armando is a member of the Mexican police force known as the Rurales, which are in their first stage, and whose numbers are large, under the term of the country's current President, Porfirio Díaz, and came from poverty to join their ranks. It was only recently that he received a mission from his President: to find and defeat the malevolent fallen angel known as Ultimatis so that his plan to doom all the lands may be prevented. SPECIAL MOVES * Tiro Recto (Straight Shot): Armando fires a shot from his Remington at his opponent. Meter Burn makes the resulting blast bigger, do more damage, and knock the opponent back. * Granada de Arena (Sand Grenade): Armando throws a sand grenade at his opponent's feet, stumbling them if it connects. On Meter Burn, he throws the grenade at a higher angle and, also, shoots it, causing a hard knockdown. * Lanzamiento Hacia Arriba (Upwards Launch): Armando takes the barrel of his rifle and swings upwards at his opponent, launching them upwards once the other end of the firearm hits them. Meter Burn has him point the rifle upwards at the foe and shoot them while they are in midair. * Saltando Chuleta Por Encima de la Cabeza (Jumping Overhead Chop): Armando takes out a bolo knife, jumps at his opponent with the weapon raised above his head, and chops downwards at them, knocking them to the arena floor hard. Meter Burn increases the damage and range of the move. GREATEST ATTACK * Orgullo Mexicano (Mexican Pride): Armando takes out a sand grenade, declaring, "Para la gloria de México (for the glory of Mexico)!" then throws it at his opponent, stunning them. Next, he takes out a bolo knife and slashes the opponent with it four times, twice to the right or left diagonally and twice to the left or right diagonally, then fires his rifle at the foe's feet, launching them into the air and, while they're still airborne, shoots them three times, declaring, "You assume I will surrender mi misión (my mission)?", as he does so. Then, as soon as the opponent falls onto the arena floor, Armando catches them in mid-air by non-lethally "impaling" them in the chest area with his gun, and they remain "impaled" on the gun until, with one powerful blast from it, Armando, continuing, "Gran error (big mistake), amigo!", sends them flying through the air and knocks them down hard on the arena floor. WIN QUOTES * (generic) The Rurales are many. You are one of few without the experience to win any war. * (generic) I have survived Canon Bonita. This batalla (battle) against you was a waste of valuable time. * (generic) We Rurales are like los guardaparques de Texas (the Texas Rangers), only tougher! Recuerda eso (remember that). * (mirror match) Impersonating a Rurale?! That is a serious and punishable offense, amigo (friend)! MISC. INFO Voice Actor: Josh Segarra (Red Dead Redemption) Stage: Chihuahuan Desert (Hazards/interactables: None) Rival: Rattlesnake Jack Character Select Quote: ¡Viva México! (Long live Mexico!) * Intro Sequence: Armando walks into the fight with his Remington readied as he carries it in both hands, saying, "You now face a Rurale," then, as he goes into his fighting stance, continues, "¡Prepárate! (Prepare yourself!)" * Round Win Sequence: Armando points his Remington up at the sky and raises it up, calling out, "¡Para el presidente y el país (for President and country)!", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Armando adjusts his bullet belt and reloads his rifle, during which he asks, "Assumed that I would allow you to interfere with mi deber jurado (my sworn duty)?", then holsters his firearm behind his back and walks out of the fight, continuing, "I suppose not..." ARCADE MODE PROLOGUE (The first 19th-century-style prologue painting shows Armando and his Rurale army are listening in the Chihuahua town square as Porfirio Díaz, the current Mexican President, assigns him his mission.) Armando Rivera serves in the first-stage Rurales under Porfirio Díaz, the current president of Mexico, centuries after the Spanish explored the land and subsequently took control of it from the now-defunct Aztec civilization. (We're then taken to the second prologue painting, where Armando is seen speaking with Porfirio Díaz, the current Mexican President, in his office as he assigns him his mission.) Armando soon receives word from Díaz about Ultimatis' plans to doom the world and all those who live there, and so sets off to defeat the fallen angel and defend his country, utterly oblivious to the political authoritarianism of his President. (The third, and final, painting shows Armando in the Chihuahuan Desert as he walks through the area in the intense heat, his Remington rifle readied.) With his current mission of putting an end to the threat of Ultimatis and his evil influence on his mind as he journeys to accomplish it and do his leader proud, the Rurale knows full well that it is for the good of his home country. RIVAL BATTLE - vs. Rattlesnake Jack (Cut to outside the golden gates of Heaven, where Armando and R. Jack stand a foot away from each other, looking at each other.) * Armando: El Alguacil de Fort Worth (The Sheriff of Fort Worth).... I have heard a great deal about you. * R. Jack: You oughta surrender an' go on home if ya have the chance, intruder from south of the border. (Armando and R. Jack go into their fighting stances.) * Armando: Such bold words coming from a fósil (fossil) such as yourself. * R. Jack: Sonny, ya going to wish that you had never been born for sayin' that. SUB-BOSS BATTLE - vs. Hypatia (After the fight, a badly-beaten R. Jack is down on one knee and one hand.) * R. Jack: Damn, pardner... I never done thought... that you would win against an old Sheriff such as I. * Armando: That is because I am much younger and wear out much less quickly than you, amigo. (helping R. Jack up) However, still, just as experienced as you. * R. Jack: I can see that. An', from one lawman to another... Keep on doin' what is best fer yer country. (The golden gates of Heaven open, and R. Jack enters by climbing the steps and walking through the gateway.) * R. Jack: An', while you are at it, why do ya not propose to yer President back home that Texans and Mexicans should start gettin' along better? (Five seconds later, we cut to Armando standing on a floating cloud in Heaven.) * Armando: Exactamente que es este lugar? (What is this place?) It looks unfamiliar to me. * Hypatia: (flying into the scene to approach Armando) Do you not realize? You are currently in Heaven. * Armando: Ah, sí (yes), Cielo (Heaven). I have heard of it in church once. Por favor (please), state your business here, señora (madam). * Hypatia: You may know me as Hypatia, the angel Queen of my domain. * Armando: Not until recently had I any idea that this place was ruled by royalty, as with countries not run by a president, nor a prime minister, nor even a Governor General. * Hypatia: Well, speaking of presidents, Armando... Yours is counting on you to put an end to my brother, the attempted usurper formerly known as Prince Adeodatus, and save Mexico, your homeland. * Armando: And that I most certainly will do... (going into his fighting stance) Then, mi Presidente (my President) will be most proud of me for my accomplishment! * Hypatia: Not without dueling against me first. (going into her fighting stance as well) Now, come. Prove to me that you are willing to pass this next trial that awaits. FINAL BOSS BATTLE - vs. Ultimatis (After the sub-boss battle, Hypatia is badly beaten and down on one knee and one hand for a few seconds until Armando helps her up.) * Hypatia: You are sincere in your dedication to serving your president and country, Armando. Your President must be very proud to have recruited a man like you into his government force. * Armando: Sí (yes), and he will be very pleased once I am permanently rid of your hermano (brother) and his malevolence. * Hypatia: If you will excuse me, I must now return to my palace to rest from the wounds of battle. (disappears in a flash of holy light) (Then, suddenly, the skies change from blue with white clouds to red with black clouds, and a swirling black vortex appears in front of Armando, and Ultimatis emerges from the vortex to approach him.) * Armando: El ángel caído (the fallen angel)... I have come forward to put an end to you and your plans to doom el mundo (the world), Mexico included! * Ultimatis: And you must be one of many to step forward to stop my plans. Such a futile effort is folly, for which you must perish by my hand! * Armando: For the good of my country and all those who live there, I cannot allow your intenciones diabólicas (diabolical intentions) to continue. * Ultimatis: A man from south of the American border? Those people disgust me. They always have, and they always will. Trust me. * Armando: Oh, is that what you are inferring because of how malodorous we are from our economic crisis-induced inability to even afford baths? * Ultimatis: The truth of your people is so easily misunderstood. Since you are all constantly drowsy, why do I not put you to sleep for good? * Armando: My people, somnolent? Oh, perish the thought, amigo. I would not stereotype others based on nacionalidad (nationality)... (going into his fighting stance) or much worse, attempt to spread your malevolent influence throughout el mundo, were I you. * Ultimatis: You dare such insolence? So it shall be. (going into his fighting stance as well) If you are willing to survive this last bout, we shall see! ENDING * Armando: The threat you bring upon the lands, mine included, will now be gone. ¡Para México! (For Mexico!) (fires a round from his Remington at Ultimatis) * Ultimatis: No... This is impossible! How could this be? (slowly disintegrating into particles) The end will come for you... but never... for me! (completely disintegrates and, eventually, dies) (After the final boss fight, Armando walks into his President's office, where the older man sits at his desk and Armando takes a seat to speak with him.) * Porfirio Díaz (voiced by Carlos Alazraqui): Bien hecho (well done), Armando. I am quite impressed. You have defeated Ultimatis and rid the world of his evil influence. * Armando: Indeed, I have. His evil influence will no longer be plaguing el mundo, nor all those who live there, any time soon. Now... About that old Texas sheriff I encountered on my journey to stop the disgraced Príncipe del Cielo (Prince of Heaven) before it is too late? It seems... we no longer hate one another. * Porfirio Díaz: What the devil would possess you to side with the enemy? Texans and Mexicans should not, and absolutely WILL NOT, be amigos (friends)! * Armando: I came to realize... that he is not as terrible a person as I assumed him to be, for he wished to defeat that ángel caído (fallen angel) and put an end to his malevolence just as much as I. * Porfirio Díaz: Well, it appears to me that the only way that I can avoid having to listen to any more pointless disparates (nonsense) from you about our culture and that of the ganaderos (cattle wranglers) north of our border coming together is if... you are discarded from duty! Get out of my sight or I will have you executed! * Armando: (resignedly) You know what? Bien (fine). (gets off his seat) I never desired any part of your senseless dictadura (dictatorship), nor your governmental irresponsibility, anyway. (walks out of Díaz's office) * Porfirio Díaz: ¡Escuché eso! (I heard that!) (Afterwards, we cut to a vast desert, situated within the border between Texas and Mexico.) * R. Jack: 'Tis nice meetin' you again, pardner. So... Is there anythin' troublin' you? * Armando: Por desgracia, sí (unfortunately, yes). It seems that, though Ultimatis is dead and gone and the world saved, I am no longer with the Rurales back home in Mexico, the reason for that being that I suggested to mi Presidente (my President) that my people and yours should make peace with one another. * R. Jack: What you done said 'bout that Porfirio Díaz fellow an' his leadership is no lie. Sooner or later, that simpleton vote-rigger needs to be ousted, an' his reign of power put an end to! * Armando: You have a good point there, amigo. Just because I am discharged from duty means not that I will not continue fighting to defend my country! * R. Jack: Exactly. I have received word that there is a new, greater threat to the world risin'... Sekhmet. Armando: ¿Quien? (Who?) * R. Jack: The Egyptian goddess of war an' destruction, in case ya did not know. Now, 'tis time we done put aside our differences and worked together! * Armando: And, work together we shall, Alguacil! (he and R. Jack then shake hands) * R. Jack: I knew ya would be willin' to say that. (loading his dual pistols) To the end of lawlessness an' oppression! * Armando: ¡Al fin de los disturbios políticos en el mundo! (To the end of political unrest in the world!) * R. Jack: An' to an alliance that will last a lifetime! (he and Armando then walk off on another saving-the-world quest) (Cut to pre-credits roll, where John Philip Sousa's "The Gladiator March" starts playing as we are treated to short animations of all the characters, shown in full-body, in their home stages, with the names of their voice actors/actresses on their left or right and oval sepia portraits of said voice actors/actresses above the names. Afterwards, the credits start rolling and the song continues playing.) DID YOU KNOW? * Josh Segarra, Armando's hypothetical voice actor, is best known for his TV roles as Billy Cepeda on Sirens, Hector Ruiz on The Electric Company, Justin Voight on Chicago P.D., and Adrian Chase on CW's Arrow, and was also the voice actor of Armando Reyes in Red Dead Redemption. Category:MGW characters